Wind of Destiny
by yukihime88
Summary: Someone discovered their feeling for our blond, but naruto was away training with jiraiya, will a certain mission gave courage to finally tell him this deepening feeling, two people met once again since that faithful day will naruto get back his long lost friend or will his friends lost someone else... First naruto fanfic ShikaxNaru .. T for now
1. Reunion part 1

**Hi it's my first time doing a naruto fic so I hope that you readers like/love this story…. (-^_^-)**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own naruto or any of their character BUT I do own the plot of this naruto fan fic and its OC's**

**Summary: Someone discovered their feeling for our blond, but naruto was away training with jiraiya, will a certain mission gave courage to finally tell him this deepening people meet once again since that faithful day will naruto get back his long lost friend or will his friends lost someone else... **

* * *

"_Naruto"_

'Thoughts'

**"Summon"**

``~Reunion part 1

Kakashi, sakura, shino, sai and shikamaru were given a B rank mission the content of the mission is simple protect the high priestess until the ceremony ends the time limit is again the day the ceremony ends, which means the time for the mission is indefinite the high priestess were the one to choose of the ascension day, who currently is on her way to a 4 month purification rite during this time the team is to immediately leave for **Oni no kuni**. tsunade then told them to prepare and told kakashi to stay for she still has something to discuss, She gave him a scroll it was to be handed to someone according to Nara Shikaku they might be somewhere the same place that team are about to go, kakashi only asked one question who's the receiving end for the scroll. Konoha's hokage just gave him a smile and told him that they will be happy to meet the receiver, his eye widened in realization at who the person is, tsunade laugh at his reaction and said that the mission is A rank before dismissing him.

A week after they their village konohagakure shikamaru kept watching kakashi which really unnerve him of all the people that could stare at him why a Nara he thought, which sakura didn't miss.

"_Is there something wrong shimakaru-kun?"_ said sakura which made the black hair with a hairstyle like pineapple stop on their track.

"_Tch! Mondukuse… ne kakashi-san isn't it about time you tell us why take this route"_ putting his hand inside his pockets and look at kakashi with a bored face but you can see in his eye that he's serious.

"_Why? It's because were on a mission to Oni no kuni, has your laziness made you forget?" _sai said while getting down from a bird made from ink.

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh and looked at the team he's leading _"maa..maa don't fight now, better say it now I guess"_

"_kakashi-sensei?"_ said sakura

"_tsunade-sama gave another mission that is to deliver a scroll to someone who also is in Oni no kuni since it's along the way"_ he then gave then a smile where his eyes turn U shape.

After another week the team finally arrive at the first town of Oni no kuni but they didn't stay longer than two day after they got to restock their resources they continued their travel, kakashi gave them the information concerning the other mission given to them. Among them where the descripted places from the content of the letters the hokage receive every month but he left out who the sender was since then shikamaru is in deep thought which doesn't bother his teammates since he's almost always like that. But kakashi doubt that and thinks that he already have a clue as to who they are delivering the scroll, as for him he can't say that he's not excited to see that person again since it's been years as for their journey for the past month no ninja attack them aside from the time that they got caught up in a little problem.

* * *

~_flashback~_

They just past the border between swamp and oni when they decide to have some rest and stumbled accidentally on a bandit's hideout which made them no choice but exterminate them since the bandit's attack them thinking that they were trying to _steal_ their stolen goods.

"_This is do troublesome"_ although he did not didn't said it out loud his teammates still heard him grumble the word.

"…"

No one complain to his words since its really troublesome that they have to fight the bandits.

"_Maa..maa.. Then lets quickly clean the mess and be on our way"_ said kakashi giving them his usual easy go lucky smile.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and with her one punch on the ground the bandits lost almost all their warriors as for those that tried to run shino, sai and shikamaru subdued them, after annihilating the bandit group they got some extra pocket money for the travel from the bounty the bandits have and set to their journey.

~end~

* * *

Five days ago they pass through a town named after a vegetable the town of **Daikon** it was weird at first but soon they found out why almost all of the dishes have daikon in them except for some, which why they didn't even stay more than a day because if they stay longer they have enough of a full course radish cuisine serve at the inn they stayed and was sure that they won't be able to eats that vegetable for a couple of months. One of their stop to rest for night shino were looking out for the perimeter with his kekaichu spreading them around scouting while sai set up some traps, the remaining three set up the camp when kakashi went to get some firewood because sakura told him since he didn't help put up the tents shikamaru followed him which the white haired jounin didn't miss. Once he was sure that their far enough kakashi turn around to face the black hair lad with a pineapple head for a hair style.

"…"

'Tch! So he's not saying anything so troublesome_'_ he thought as the jounin just stood there by the tree with his back on it.

"_Ne kakashi-san why didn't you just tell us that were meeting_ _**him**_" said while his hands are inside his pockets.

'So he really did figure it out leave it to Nara's_' _he thought "_maa… I thought it would be a great surprise since it's been years since then_" he said with a voice that if you listened carefully you would get the slight hint that he too can't wait to be able to meet again.

Scratching his head shikamaru let out a sigh _'_Naruto eh! It's almost three years since he left with jiraiya-sama' he looks at kakashi and about to voice out something but deemed not to because it's too troublesome.

'Oh! That's it? Guess better gather some woods I don't want to be at the end of sakura's fist_'_

Knowing that a bug was listening to their conversation he let it go since its shino kakashi knows that he won't tell about naruto to the remaining two. Since they are close to the town of sancrea in another day travel, he already shortens the month and a half travel to a month with some days moving without rest.

* * *

On a ramen stand in the town you can see a pile of bowl stack together the owner with money on his hands still have his mouth hanging open from the shock that someone ate 40 bowls of assorted flavor ramen in less than 23 minutes. The young lad just came back from a job he pick up from the request billboard 4 days ago the poster contains a reward of 50,000 cash at anyone who can take down a group of mix bandits and some ninja, normally it would take at least a day or 2 to annihilate/subdue this kind of bandits with a proper team of ninja and a week or two for samurai's or warriors but the claiming office were still awed that the groups of bandits were taken down by a single person in less than a day it only consume time cause its far and secluded.

Girls would stop at their tracks just to stare at the person passing by not only girls but guys as well, this person wears a jet black jacket with flames design at the edges, a sleeveless dark red shirt that hugs his upper body paired by dark grey pants with a number of pockets and a black shinobi sandals. This person has small body frame and tan kiss skin, hair no longer wild and now falls almost to the shoulder, eyes clear like ocean or the blue sky above, forehead protector nowhere to be found. face between feminine and masculine no longer have the baby fat he has years ago the tree whisker like marks on both side of his cheek only made the features more attractive for both genders whenever he walks by there are people who will stop just to look at him, which at times he finds bothersome not like he hates the attention he gets but he just really can't get used to it (there were a time when naruto was mistaken as a girl and got hit on) especially drunks they're pester him nonstop. Now that he have money from the bounty he can fend off for a few days, he still can't believe that jiraiya took his gama wallet leaving an I.O.U letter and be back in a week which made him empty handed and no choice but to pick out another job from the request billboard and snatch the one that is easy but has high reward, and immediately after receiving the reward he quickly took off to eat some food since he hasn't eaten anything decent the past 4 days which is river fish, mountain mushrooms, some edible herbs and fruits he can found.

.

.

.

Even though he quickly took care of the group within less than a day he decided to try the scrolls that he got, spoils of war if you can say mostly belonging to his clan the Uzumaki so it was only appropriate that he grabbed it together with some other extra scrolls. There's also that scroll among them which was no good unless you're from the royal clan of Uzushiogakure which he found out later after reading another scroll that her mother belong to the said clan. What he got was spoils of war and were at least 30 scrolls which 22 were from Uzushiogakure that has a seal on each scroll, the remaining 8 were normal scroll on ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu, he also thought that one of the groups client might be a collector or some sorts specially from lost clans judging from the number of scroll he got. Opening the scroll were easy for him since he is of royal blood, he only needed to smudge the seal with his blood which he found out accidentally he was focusing so much to unseal the scroll that his head bump into a tree branch where he got a nose bleed and that blood fell on the scroll which easily unsealed the it. Most of the scroll were about Uzushiogakure's history, clans, and the royal family on which is the Uzumaki there's also that one scroll that when he unsealed it more scroll came out bigger than the one's he got these scroll were summons among them are also a forbidden scroll, from one of the scroll he read it said that some summons from the Uzushiogakure only works with certain clans. Base on the design he determined that the summons were a weasel or ferret, a bird, the other might be a wolf, a tiger, a bear and the last he can't get what the design is for, he assume that the 6 scroll were the special case ones since the look of the scroll were different from the other 3 which looked normal compared to the other six but compared to others still stand out they have the design for a water creature since it has water design, another bird the last one was a scorpion. He can't believe that the village have so many contracts on summon.

Back at the inn he took out again the contract scroll specifically the six scrolls and was about to open it when it came to him that it might be better to do it in a wide are just in case so once again he sealed them into the scroll and went out where he was bid goodbye by the front lady, he just can't get used to them doing that specially when he can still hear them squeal their fangirl voice about how they wanted to see him without his cloths.

After finding a place where he won't be disturb he set some seals to inform him if someone has entered the area whether they have chakra or not. He took out the scroll and bite his thumb smudge some blood on it and poof the six scroll came out first one he took was the one with a tiger like design he looked at the list of names on the contact which only were two and one name cough his attention Uzumaki Kushina ( yes I gave her a summon here) which made him wonder if he can have more than one summoned contract so he put his hands together and form the seal he need at an incredible speed that you can barely see what seal he made then he shouted _kuchiyose no jutsu _and from the smoke came his summon fuusaku the one who trained him in senjutsu while jiriaya were gathering information about akatsuki.

He then heard him said that it's not nice to interrupt someone's meal specially if the meal were made by ka-chan (his wife) but when the smoke slowly clears he saw not jiraiya but someone else.

"_Yo! Fuusaku-ji-chan!"_ he said with his hand high in the air and a smile on his face.

**"Naruto-chan!?"** he said in a surprise voice.

* * *

**A/N: please let me know if you like the story it'll really help and don't forget to review and comment its much appreciated (-^_^-)  
**


	2. Reunion part 2

**DISCLAMER: I do not own naruto or any of their character BUT I do own the plot of this naruto fan fic and its OC's**

"_Naruto"_

'Thoughts'

**"Summon"**

``~Reunion part 2

Naruto then explained to the toad why he called him about the six scrolls, afterwards fuusaku jump closer to the scrolls and touch it feeling some of the natural energy. He then face naruto and told him that he can make contract with any of the scrolls and if he wants even all of the six, when he heard that he was shock utterly shock, fuusaku continued his explanation normally a person can only have one contract and that s for a life time he can't change it once he signed the contract but the blood of Uzumaki were different it was one of the reasons why their country and village were destroyed and were still amaze that naruto got a hold of the scrolls. back to his explanation he doesn't know how their blood can do that but they can as long as it's the creatures inside the six scrolls and they were absolutely loyal to the Uzumaki blood, and since that their more likely like a heirloom in a sense he told him that the toad clan won't mind if naruto has more than one or two summons more precisely if he decide to make contact of all six but he will be the only one given this privilege in honor of his blood lineage and though he don't want to admit there are things that even their clan can't do. He also told him that he can ask them about the Uzumaki clan after wards he said his goodbye and with a puff of smoke he was gone.

Once again he bit his thumb cover each of his finger with blood and sign the contract on the first scroll he opened earlier then did the seal indicated at the scroll from the file of smoke came out a majestic crimson tiger with shades of black like lightning, the fur shine like silk and flows as if in the water, it also stands proud on its ground, its golden eyes can freeze its prey, you can also see the feline fangs that is different from a normal tiger and surely deadly claws hidden in those paws all in all the majestic creature were two times larger than him which made him think if there's a larger one if he added more chakra. Like a cue he heard a mild soothing voice but at the same time wild and feral.

"**Yes there is someone larger than me little one**" said the majestic creature at the boy who never look away.

" _H..h how? I never said that out loud_" the jinchuuriki said after pulling himself together in the presence of the creature in front of him.

He called a chuckle and thought that it was nice to the ear "**it's called telepathy and thank you for the compliment**" slowly the creature walk near towards naruto and took a good look at the one who summoned her.

To his surprise the creature in front of him lowered its head and bow down to its paws and instated her named with a different tone to her voice than the one earlier "**I am kira of the saber tooth clan it is an honor to be in the presence of the Uzumaki blood once again and would you tell who do I own this honor Uzumaki-sama**" said the kira not lifting her head.

Seeing kira do her formalities naruto thought that he needs to be formal too and can only do what he read from the scroll but instead he decided to go with who he is "_ano sa… kira right can you lift your head please it makes me uncomfortable_" which kira oblige "_my name is Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"**Uzumaki-sama are you perhaps kushina-hime's son the last time we saw her was when she was still a child and just signed the contract?"** kira ask since she can smell kushina from him and the distinguishable features of his mother.

"_Ah.. um.. can you please let go of the formalities just call me naruto and about my mother she died…_" kira didn't miss the sad voice of her new master and gave him comfort by laying her head next to his

"_just like I thought your fur is soft_" as he ran his hand on kira's fur 'thank yo_u_' he thought and heard a purring sound coming from kira when she pulled back she put her forehead to his.

Suddenly he sense a change on kira the soothing feeling were gone and change to anger it was thanks to his training with natural energy and kurama's chakra that his perception were on a level no one can get, when he felt the absence of the soft fur he found kira not far from him clawing some tree's tearing them apart out of her anger and her roar were like thunder. When he was about to ask what's wrong with her he then heard her angry words. She was angry for him that made him happy he heard her say _how dare they lay their hands on a royal blood, how dare they to that to the one who kept them safe, how could they do that to a harmless child…how… how could you still find in your heart to protect the village who cause you so much grief_ this last words were directed to him as kira walks back to naruto's side to comfort him once again.

Inside his head he answered her question 'because it's the place my parents love and died to protect, it's also the place where my important people lives in and lastly it's a place I called home'

"**Why thou have benevolent heart, strong yet fragile but nonetheless innocently pure**" it was a question directed to herself after wards he ask naruto if will be summoning the other five he told her that he will since he wants to meet them all because in a sense they were like part of the Uzumaki family which kira took (or more like she has no other choice since naruto won't back down) as a great honor. After a couple of hours there they were six creature all together as for the place it looks like there were a great war that just happened at the place the terrain completely change all because of the last one he summoned and still can't believe that such a small creature have such enormous power he literally shook the ground.

The second one he called were the one with the weasel/ferret design where **fey** came out she is from the ferret clan she was bigger than a normal ferret but can easily lay back at his shoulder, she has black fur like the veil of the night and snow white eyes, when kira told her naruto's history through telepathy her fur suddenly turned red at some place and then some trees were rapidly burning which he have to put off with a suiton. Then there's **jinti** the third one he summoned he was a bear that has midnight blue fur and has a grey eyes thankfully he didn't add any damage to the forest but something tells him that he will do a different damage instead of course he's from the bearbark clan. **Shion** were the fourth he called she has a beautiful emerald green feather complimented by her violet eyes and surely the deadly claws she have which fey told him can be poisonous, she was a little bigger than naruto and is from the phoenix clan as for her contribution to the forest when kira told her about naruto she just took out a small portion of the tree's when she wave her wing he was told the she rarely lost control and was always one of the calm ones. The fifth one he called were **azul** he was completely different from the wolf of the inuzuka clan which he immediately got an answer when azul spoke to him with a low but deep voice ( if you know terry cloth from toriko, azul looks like him), he was the almost the same size as kira but a little bigger but not that much of a difference his silvery fur with shades of yellow much like his hair were a sight to see but so is his deep blue eyes and he was told the azul is from the king wolf clan and to naruto's relief he didn't flip out like the other but he knew that azul is angry too since. Lastly **guren** of all them he was surprise when he came out from the smoke guren were a hamster just the size of his hand he's fur were a color brown and grey and wore an armor he was at the only one among the six, and were told that he were the strongest warrior of their clan what caught his attention where the blindfold around his eyes guren then told him that it's his way of training he's from gravel clan added to his surprise was when guren let out his anger he just punch the ground and the terrain were completely change he apologize afterwards for the mess he made which left naruto with his jaw on the ground.

There he was in the middle of the forest if you can still call it that for what it remains they were all happy to see all each other again and to meet the Uzumaki prince, there is fey who still lay around his shoulder since she was called, you can say that she have a behavior like a child. there is guren who is on top of his head arms cross and head up high he is a warrior and have that don't-think-I'm-weak-cause-I'm-small-or-I'll-kick-your-ass aura around him he have a pretty much normal personality as far as he can see.

The quiet ones jinti and shion, he was wondering why the bear were so quiet when suddenly he burst out crying and abruptly hugging him shouting that what happened to him was so sad, shion on the other hand were calm and collective which give him the impression of shino but a little social. The last two were kira and azul, his first impression of kira's nature were somewhat like iruka's mother-hen thing and in kira's case it's a mother-tigress that's the feeling he got since she nuzzle him. As for azul he can't get out the felling that he's similar to shikamaru (minus the laziness) and he doesn't know in what way he just get that feeling.

Even if it has been hours since the others has been called out they were still there which is really strange for him since some of them should have gone back to their realms, azul explained to him that they are different compared to other summons in many different way and able to stay longer if they wanted since they are all using natural energy much like the toad clan in a different way. Naruto ask them if they have each different senjutsu but were told that they only know one clan who knows senjutsu in natural energy and that is the clan who taught him, since natural energy for them were of course natural to gather. They were all majestic on their own but azul, kira and shion were in on a different level you can tell at first glance that the three are very different from any creature summon or not, kira suddenly giggle which caught the attention of the others specially naruto since he absolutely know that kira heard what he just thought. Jinti were the one who ask kira why she laugh all the while he's crushing naruto with a hug which tick fey off.

"**I just thought that naruto is quite clever"** kira said to the others.

"**Why so"** ask fey still wrap in naruto's shoulder.

"**Well… naruto-sama somewhat got some of our nature specially yours fey"** the silver fur wolf said.

The other four laugh upon hearing what kira said and so naruto asked many question about Uzu no kuni and Uzushiogaruke that he didn't realize that the sun has set, when he saw that it was getting dark he sent a kage bunshin to the inn so that his so called fans won't panic if he suddenly didn't came back. And since that there are barely any tree around them he gathered his stuff and told them that they should find another place to stay for the following nights since he plan to have some time with them and also told them that this time try not to recreate the place. Azul to naruto's shock swoop him up to ride on his back while the others ride on kira (jinti change his size so that he's small like a teddy bear ) while shion took the sky as they look for a good place to camp.

* * *

At that very same time jiraiya were having a meeting with tsunade concerning akatsuki's movement and told him that she should sent another team just in case.

"_Dammit! Jiraiya even if kakashi's team will soon be meeting up with him you shouldn't have left him alone!"_ tsunade shouted holding herself back not to pounce the man in front of her to oblivion.

"_Calm down tsunade I left a frog of mine there to summon me back in case something happens"_ the toad sage told his friend

"_you better be sure of that or I swear there'll be hell"_ she said as she look at him hard _"now back to business even if I do send a team as backup and even if they travel with minimal rest it will still take them about a month to caught up with kakashi's team and it's not like they can travel the way you do with reverse summoning"_

"_you don't have to worry about that I already set the needed preparations for that, all you have to do is gather the team and we will leave in a couple of days"_ he said as he summoned a messenger toad and sent him to naruto knowing that he will get the message in no time, and told tsunade that he will be going back at the inn he's staying to take some rest and call for him once the team are ready.

That night tsunade sort out who is available at the moment and at the same time there won't be much any change if she sent them and after 2 hours of thinking she decided to send, the team will consist of Maito guy, hyuuga neji, inuzuka kiba, akimichi chouji, rock lee and ten-ten. She will be needing ino and hinata here just in case and ten-ten also know some medical jutsu needed for emergencies, she called an ANBU to summon the six even if it's in the middle of the night for its urgent. And thought that she really need some sake right now but at the same time don't want to drink, even so she was surprise when a shizune gave her a bottle of sake and told her master that only one bottle since it's a shizune special sake mix. Tsunade gave her a simple thanks and knows from experience that its different from any sake and with just one bottle it like she drank the number of sake she needed to be truly drunk and decided that she better drink it after she told the team their mission.

On some part of the forest kakashi's team came upon the destruction.

* * *

**A/N: please dont forget to review and comment**


	3. back to konoha

**Hi there reader's here's another chapter just finished checking them up... hope you enjoy the fic!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own naruto or any of their character BUT I do own the plot of this naruto fan fic and its OC's**

"_Naruto"_

'Thoughts'

**"Summon"**

* * *

On some part of the forest kakashi's team came upon the destruction made by naruto's summon and were on high alert on who might have this monstrous strength to totally change the terrain on a part of the forest, there were burn marks on some tree's, some were cleanly cut and some were rip apart. But since shino's kekaichu didn't found anyone and so was sai surveying from the sky kakashi decided that it's safe to pass through, but told them to be alert at all time since whoever did that is still out there. Which is true and were now having a good rest on a nearby mountain near a lake that shion found, after talking about different things near the camp fire they told naruto that it's time to rest since it's been a long day for him. Kira positioned herself so naruto's back were on her side and covered him with her long soft tail so he won't get cold whereas fey, jinti and guren cuddled him, shion rest a few steps from them and azul across the campfire even though his resting he was on high alert and so was the others for any chance of attack coming from both human or non-human. Of course naruto secured the vicinity with some of his seals much like the ones before to alert him if an enemy came to the area, a few hours later they were alerted when something suddenly came from a puff of smoke and was about to attack it on instinct when naruto saw that its someone he knew so well and told them to stop.

"**Ooohhh! I thought that was the end of me"** said the toad messenger.

"_Sorry bout' that they were just trying to protect me since someone trespass the range they and I mark"_ said the blond lad as he walks toward the toad.

"**I'll note it to never trespass when their around, it's an honor meet some of the clans from the old age… on to business jiriaya-sama sent you a message"** taking out the letter from his sack and giving it to naruto and afterward disappeared in a puff of smoke.

~letter~

Naruto, i am currently at konoha after reading this letter immediately make the seal for that I already made two more in a safe place guarded by gama warrior for your jump an one here at konoha, I will wait for you here. The red clouds are on the move…

~end~

"_Ano ero-sennin!"_ the young lad curse and the letter immediately burned to dust.

"**Ero-sennin?"** were the thoughts of the six creatures behind him.

He then told them what the letter was about and who ero-sennin is afterwards he draw the seal on a safe place and place a seal on the surrounding area so that no one will discover the place, then he sent a message to his bunshin back at the inn to tell the inn's okami that he will be gone for 4 days or a week and will come back after finishing his business, he left some of his belongings at the inn which where the important ones were sealed in a normal looking scrolls while some of his cloths were folded nicely. And once he is sure that no one is following he dispel himself, once naruto receive his clones memories he started to form the seals with his hand at an amazing speed for what he was about to perform. Upon smashing his hand on the seal he drawn all of the them disappeared leaving only smoke, finishing his first jump and arriving at the first stop he took a quick rest an once again jump when he arrive at the second stop he was about to fell to his knees when azul caught him and straighten him back. It was the first time he did the jutsu with far-off distance from one another what's more he haven't had any good rest since the bandit case, he put his fist together for his concentration usually he just have to stand still to gather natural energy but because he is quite exhausted it helps . once he gathered enough he once again jump for the last time when the smoke from their arrival vanished he smiled when he saw the faces of the hokages from the mountain and felt the familiar chakra's he knew so well from the village he didn't find of the people he knew and thought that they might be out on a mission then he pass out but was caught by kira and laid him on azul's back.

They then started to walk toward the village with the information from naruto's memories kira got and shared to the other five, it was early morning and the sun will rise in about 30 minutes a skill both of them got when you're always at the gates of konoha. Izumo went out of the stand to stretch out his hands were still in the air when he saw some movements in front from the forest slowly but surely moving toward their village, he called kotetsu out beside him to and told him about what he saw just to be sure that it's not him being sleepy. It was still dark but they can see two large figure advancing then there it was from the dark surroundings a pair of gold eyes gaze at them both followed by few more pair of eyes, the moment they met those eyes they were frozen to their feet never before have they seen eyes like that and not long enough they were face to face with the owners of the eyes. They heard a snicker and a giggle but saw no person until they realize that it was coming from the small bear and ferret on top of the head which they can only assume a tiger.

Then they heard another voice telling the two creature not to make fun of the frozen ninja, from the sky came a giant bird which they have never seen before and landed next to the tiger and when the owner of the golden eyes spoke both of them once again have control over their bodies and step back when a large wolf larger than akamaru came a little closer. Even though they have gain the control of their body they still can't find their voice in front of these creatures, when the sun rose up and light up the place they finally saw the true appearance of their untimely visitors and then something caught their eyes when they looked carefully it was a very familiar blond hair and when caught a glance a glance of his face both of them called out his name.

"_NARUTO!"_ both the guard shouted.

"_What did you do to him!"_ shout izumo finding his courage to face the creature before him seeing that they got comrade.

"**You don't have to worry naru-chan is just tired and as you can see sleeping"** came from the ferret that jump to naruto's side

'Naru-chan, are they his friends?' kotestu thought

"**Yes we are"** answered the crimson tiger to his thoughts.

"**Would one of you kindly get your hokage and the toad sage since were all aware that you can't just let us pass"** this time it was the smallest creature who spoke and something told them that they should just do what the little one politely requested.

Tsunade were having a good sleep when an ANBU came she immediately told him that if it was not that important she's going to pounce on him hard, the ANBU flinch when he heard what the hokage said and quickly said that kotetsu said that the village has an unlikely visitor but tsunade just shrug and told him that they can wait and she needs sleep. but when the ANBU mentioned naruto's name she quickly jump out from her bed and yelled at the ANBU for not telling her that in the first place, her head were going on an over drive when he heard naruto's name, she swear that jiraiya will know hell if something happened to her brat and upon her arrival at the gate the only thing her eyes saw were the bright blond hair all too familiar to her and when she examined him she was relieve that he's not injured anywhere and were just tired.

That was when she notice the creatures around her when these said creature were focus at the hokage before them an ANBU tried to take naruto from azul which resulted with him almost losing an arm, after a brief explanation about the situation she told kira and the other's that she can allow the three small ones but the big ones might cause an unrest to the village since never before have they seen a summoned creature like them and might alert some of the hounds of the inuzuka clan. Then afterwards kira slowly morph into a smaller version of her and looks kind of like an orange cat, azul and shion did the same, as for the emerald green bird she morph into a half arm's length and a blue bird (think of articuno from pokemon but smaller) for azul he was just a smaller version of him same color but still a few inches bigger than akamaru, when they were about to cross the gates azul stop and stared at guren they stared for a moment (even though guren has a blind fold) then guren gave up he took his armor off and so was his blind fold.

Naruto was still being carried by azul on his back they landed at the hokage mansion after skillfully avoiding the citizens whose preparing to open their stores, when they entered a vacant room tsunade took naruto off from the silver wolf but this time hostile moves were made and laid naruto at the bed and tuck him in. next she ordered an ANBU to find jiraiya and told him that naruto arrived and meet her before lunch, tsunade then watch her brat sleep peacefully and decided that she'll rest beside naruto while his summons rest at the foot of the bed azul were the only one on the floor beside the bed, her last thoughts before sleep capture was that she were glad naruto is safe and have grown up into an attractive man slowly bear a resemblance to his parents. Kira once again shared that thought to her comrades and gave a smile at the sleeping hokage beside their master on which tsunade were unaware off.

Naruto woke up from the rays of light going through the curtains he slowly examine where he is, he's not at his apartment then he felt movement beside him and when he turn to his right he was surprise to see tsunade sleep with him. He felt another movement this one were small steps towards him and came face to face with a cat.

"**This is the hokage mansion naruto"** said the cat on top of his chest with a voice so low but enough for him to hear her.

"_Kira?"_ said the blond but didn't said it out only on his head.

"**Yes… I and the other's change our appearance so that we won't take too much attention"** moving her head to point at his left side where azul and shion is.

"_I see…"_ the blond young man said and took another glance at the person beside him.

Naruto slowly move the arms holding him careful not to wake the person who he saw as a mother figure once he got out of the bed he look for the bathroom to wash up taking account of his dirty cloths luckily he brought a spare and unsealed it from a scroll. After cleaning up he decides to take a small walk at the village and while at it visit the cenotaph and buy some cloths since he might have to stay for a few days with him still feeling a little drained and body sore he were sure that tsunade won't let him do that jutsu until he perfectly in good condition.

Coming back to the room he slept in he wore a lose long sleeve white shirt, has wide opening around his neck that if you tug it a little the shoulder will be seen, the sleeves were covering his hand only showing his long slender fingers at the upper left corner you can read the word GALE in a delicate pattern design. To pair the shirt he wore a black tight-but-no-so-tight pants revealing and not revealing his slender but firm legs, it has pockets at the front and back also have an adjoin belt 5 inches below knee and 4 at the upper thighs on both side, where the ends were an opposite to another swaying freely when he moves. He also wore a black with bits of red belt booths (you know the ones with a 2 or more belt like thingy around it for design forgot what's it called) he put some hairpin on his hair and made it cross to each other putting it only at his left side so that his hair wont block his sight. Which revealed his left earing it was a cobalt blue that compliments the shades of his eyes and made it stand more (it look like shikamaru's earing only dif. Color) he also wore a deep dark red choker on his neck (like haku's choker) overall he were hot, before he left he left a note at the night table for tsunade to read so she won't worry when she woke up and he's not there. He also left his summons there but azul insisted that he accompany naruto while he walks around the village.

When he came down the mansion he immediately caught the attention of the people working at there and was a little surprise that when he came out he was at the hokage tower (the hokage mansion was adjoin to the hokage tower by a jutsu shizune's idea which tsunade thought a great idea) after seeing the spell he recognize it a one of his own it was the one jiraiya challenge him to make, he then gave a smile at what it was used for which made some of the people (both genders) who saw that smile faint. Hearing few loud sounds and a commotion about people fainting (he's still doesn't know how attractive he is) he took that chance to slip away from their sight and got out of the building.

* * *

**A/N: review and comment it helps and hope you enjoyed it (-^_^-)**


	4. the day's calamity

**Here's another chapter please enjoy! (-^_^-)**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own naruto or any of their character BUT I do own the plot of this naruto fan fic and its OC's**

"_Naruto"_

'Thoughts'

**"Summon"**

As he walk around he told himself that it was good to be back and as he got further into the center of the village the place where he will buy the things he needed, from the path he took he unknowingly left a few unconscious females and nose bleeding males every time people saw his smile when he recalls a memory from the past. All those things that happened while he took his walk were not left unnoticed by Azul for he knows that his presence alone only added the exotic aura his master emits, and thought that if only looks can kill his master already left a pile of dead bodies and continue to do so which made him laugh.

"_What are you so happy about?"_ the blond ask 'that's the first time I heard him laugh that loud' he thought

"**It's nothing naruto-sama… are we going to buy your cloths first or flowers for your visit?**" the silver hound ask glancing at his master by his side.

"_Were buying some groceries first then cloths, then flowers after that I'll visit some persons… speaking of food tell me if you have anything particular that you or the others like and I'll buy them"_ he told his silver fur companion

"**You don't have to, we eat mostly anything and I assure you any food you give will be consume with pleasure, lastly I gotta say naruto-sama you look stunning in those cloths, I assume their from that time"** as he slightly tilted his head.

"_Eh?..ohh! yah! All of you did see some of my memories… this cloths is a long story"_ said the blond as he reach to ruffle the silver fur which made Azul growl in content where naruto gave him a smile when he heard the noise coming from his friend.

"_There's another victim"_ he murmured to himself noting that his blond master didn't heard him.

At the shopping district he notice that people looking at his direction which is not new to him but he has no idea that he was the center of attention, now he was glad that Azul came with him since he seems to be his safe area fencing the mob of young girls following him which he notice when he entered the district. Inside one of the cloths store looking for style to his liking mobs of fangirls were rustling outside the store like bee's on honey, while at this time tsunade were on her way to the hospital she was called by shizune concerning the continues flow of patient in and out. Kira and the others were left at the company of a chuunin which was inuzuka kiba since she though that he's the best option out of the others and made it as a b-class mission just in case which he gladly too thinking what can go wrong babysitting five different animals.

At the hospital tsunade immediately asked shizune what is wrong with patients going in and out of the hospital when it's just natural for a hospital, but when she heard the patients symptoms even she thought it was odd. All patients have identical symptoms there were those that were brought in because they lost unconsciousness few inside their home but mostly from outside, then there was those that came on their own so that their nosebleeds be fix unlike the other case that consist of females this one consist of both. According to the examination there were no abnormality and those that had nosebleed had no headache or so whatever, there still patients with the same problem coming in and go which is why he told shizune to immediately find the what's the cause of the problem.

* * *

At a hotel a white haired man was just woken up by a scream outside his door and a coming commotion where he was still tires from staying all night writing his latest novel, when he went to look what's the commotion was all about he saw a woman being carried off by some of the staff but what really caught his attention is the expression the woman had. He was all too familiar with that face since he did travel and live with the cause of the reason the woman fainted and told himself that instead of going to the hokage tower might as well go straight to the hospital because he pretty sure that where tsunade is at the moment.

* * *

At some route some place kiba was on his way to ground 3 where the hokage told him where she left the five animal which he still doesn't know what they are, some hours ago tsunade went to ground 3 together with naruto's summons which she already called by their names. She told them that she was being called to the hospital and assigned someone to look after them since she can't really left them all on their own although she knew they will be fine which the 5 understood she is the hokage and have to do what she think is right, then left them there to wait for the chunnin that will be looking after them. When kiba together with akamaru arrive at ground 3 the moment they step on the area akamaru was on high alert which made him on alert too, They almost leap back when a cat jump down from the nearby three followed by four other animal. His partner and him calmed down but even so they were still on high alert he doesn't know why or hoe but he gets an oppression feeling coming from the five animal even akamaru sense it, they also smell different now he takes back what he said earlier about nothing can go wrong babysitting five different animals his instinct tells him that something can go wrong.

"**Remember what tsunade-sama said that we can talk but not tell about naruto"** kira said telepathically to her comrades which she receive a couple of nods.

"**Hehehe their quite keen aren't they"** said the smallness of them all.

"**So whose ganna speak first?"** said the bear with his eyes still puffy from crying about naruto not taking him.

"_What is it akamaru?"_ the hooded lad ask when his partner bark at him.

"**Oh! He got good ears even though were talking in a way that a normal ninja hound can't hear"** said again by the small one.

"**I'll talk first"** said the black furred one **"hi so you're the chuunin assigned to look at us"** said fey when she took a step close to the ninja and his partner.

When he heard the black ferret spoke he was stunned but he quickly recovered from it since they were not the first animals he had seen talk there was his mother's ninja hound and there was pakkun of kakashi's, after a while he just accompany them around the training area's where he met with some of friends and teammates. Ino almost crushed the little hamster although she hates mouse he find guren cute, ten-ten on the hand were also hugging jinti turning his midnight blue fur to a violet color in lack of air asking if he can keep the adorable little guy. At this kiba heard a huff and murmured words came from fey the one who first spoke but he did get what the words she said, fey then climbed to position herself on hinata's shoulder where she found the scent on her to her liking. While the blue bird who was called shion were comfortably position on top of lee's head which he find funny and at the same time shino were having a staring contest with the peculiar bird.

But out of the five he was very much curious at the cat next to neji, he was not the only one since they started the mission of bab- I mean escorting of this five animals akamaru has been guarding mostly the cat he would look kira's way every now and then it was not every day you found akamaru jumpy. Just then when kira shifted to stretch like the cat she was akamaru jump from his place.

"**Don't you worry little pup I won't try to eat you while your sleep"** said the owner of the golden eyes as she gave a little chuckle at the reaction she got from the hound.

"_Sorry about that it's not like I don't get why he's jumpy"_ said the one with red markings on his face.

"_Kiba do you know who their owner is cause I really want to keep this one maybe I can talk him to give guren to me"_ said ponytailed blond.

"_Oh! Me too.. me too"_ added the weapon mistress.

"_so'ry girls ya have to ask tsunade-sama about that I was just asked to look after them"_ said the kiba

"_Ooohhh!"_ groan the two girls while still holding the animals they fell in love with.

"**Even so if you ask politely you will still got a no because n-"**fey didn't got to finished her words because guren cut her off.

"**Because our master for many reason will always be our master"** giving a stern look at fey when she almost slip her toque.

Then kira rose up which once again made akamaru to jump she walk toward the others and only said a few words "it's about time for our master to come back its time to go" like a cue an ANBU came summoning them all at the hokage tower. At this time naruto were almost finished at his visit to the cenotaph, he had a hard time losing the mob of girls following him and it was his predicament that he can't use any chakra at the moment and if not for Azul they couldn't get away. No matter how much he gets strong the only enemy he can't defeat were those kind of girls which left him only one option _run for your life_ once he finished his prayers he called out to the ANBU waiting for him and told him that he will be heading to the tower.

As he walks towards the hokage tower he told his companion that he will have to reschedule his visit to iruka maybe tomorrow if he can get away from tsunade. Back at the office she can't believe that the cause of the unique problem at the hospital were some who was on his way to bought something's and unintentionally sent flocks of patient to the hospital and were currently on his way to her office right now. There was knocking at the door and told them that they can come in from the other side were ino, ten-ten, kiba, chouji, hinata, lee, neji and maito guy there were kira and the others, kira jump unto the hokage's desk and look at her as if she already knew what is about to ask her. Tsunade spoke first only saying the words on the way which kira immediately understood, at the span of thirty minutes waiting for another person tsunade were asked by two girls if they can have guren and jinti which she gave out a heavy sign and told them that they have to ask their master for that, she also remembered jiraiya doesn't know about the six which she assume that it happened just recently which is why she still haven't told her friend about them.

When she saw the changes of the six animals at the room she assumed that he brat is close and when she was expecting naruto to show up from the window the door snapped open but before the others can see the face of the one they are waiting for naruto was tackled by fey and ginti causing him to fall down. They then heard a chuckling sound followed by tsunade, jiraiya, guy, and lee the others were looking at akamaru who began to cower and shiver when the door open, kiba then thought what might be the reason for akamaru's sudden change first he was jumpy with kira now he was cowering in fear. Their attention snap back when they heard a low heavy voice and a growl they didn't even heard the door close or heard the man walk beside them he was carrying fey at one hand while trying to take jinti off his face when they heard the voice earlier called out to jinti their eyes landed on a wolf a silver wolf slightly bigger than akamaru. That's when kiba realize the reason why akamaru is so afraid but once again snap back the their master when he spoke with a familiar voice yet not at the same time telling the silver wolf who he called Azul that he's scaring akamaru.

There stood before them a very attractive person surrounded by six animals he was so exotic that for a moment they forgot to breath, the girls were blushing so much that any moment now they a going to faint which tsunade told them that if any of the them faint she's going to throw them out from the window. The three girls then willed themselves not to faint while kiba put his hands on his nose because he's starting to have a nose bleed.

"_Pheromones"_ the toad sage said where kiba only nodded since it was part of his animal instinct

"_I still can't use chakra you know you should have at least made 1 or two seals for the jump and that was the first time I did that on such a long distance"_ came back the melodic voice of the person before them.

"_Who are those friends of yours?"_ ask the white haired toad sage.

"_Long story explain later"_ said the blond

"_Jiraiya… I can see why the hospital was flooded today hehehe…"_ said the hokage and called out to shizune

"_Yes tsunade-s"_ she wasn't able to continue because she was surprise at who she saw.

"_Shut it"_ shizune only nodded.

"_Did something happened at the hospital?"_ said the blond.

'I can't believe he didn't realize he cause that' thought the three

"**That also add to his charm"** said kira

The other people at the room where somewhere their own world debating who might be the beautiful guy (they were crowded in a corner in a circle head popping up to take a peek) his voice were somewhat familiar then lee spoke for the first time and told them that the blond lad looks like the yondaime at this guy now know who the lad is but he won't tell them and just walk toward jiraiya's side.

Naruto look at tsunade and said _"they doesn't recognize me do they?"_ tsunade just nodded and though that he did change a lot in the span of three years that's when he heard a load gasp and saw ino pointing at him that he was sure that she now recognize him but then.

"_You!.. That's a limited edition of GALE clothing brand"_ then all fell to the ground after hearing what she said.

"_INO!"_ her friends called.

"_Sorry!... I can't help to notice his clothing it was all gale from those booths to the hairpin he wore it all GALE! What's more it's from the collection one and half year ago their super upper limited edition cloths!"_ she wined

The all gave a huge sign

"_I don't think they will remember me anytime soon so I better re-introduce myself"_ said the blond.

"_Yes you better do that"_ said the toad sage

"_Uzumaki Naruto and I'm glad to be back at konoha"_ he smiled

"_WHAT!"_ they shouted then hinata fainted

* * *

**A/N:** **hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and comment (-^_^-)**


	5. Re-introducing

**I did some minor changes only a little of the informations…. ( ,,^_^,,)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of their characters but I do own this fanfic story and the OC's**

**"**Talking**"**

**"**_Thoughts"_

**'Summons talking'**

* * *

~_,,,0oo_0_oo0,,,~_

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm glad to be back at konoha" he smiled.

The seven young one's just stood there processing what they just heard, that blond guy introduce himself as one of their friends Uzumaki Naruto, after a minute they all look at him looking him from head to toe.

"_Hair blond…"_

"_Blue eyes…"_

"_He looks kind of familiar…"_

"_He sounds kind of familiar…"_

"_He smells kind of familiar…"_

"_That smile kind of familiar…"_

"_But where is that whisker like mark he has if he's naruto?"_

These were the thoughts of the 7 young shinobi in front of naruto, kira then jump to his shoulder and whispered something to only he can hear. He then made an 'O' face and tap one of his cobalt blue earrings, then his whisker like marks resurface on both of his cheeks. Scratching the back of his head he told them that it's good to meet them all again, they all shouted at him and stood there glued to their feet stoned to shock some with eyes popping out and jaw drop to the ground while only one fainted lifeless on the floor.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh and placed her fingers on her temples and for the upcoming headache, jiraiya just laugh at their reaction while gai just made his nice guy post. Soon naruto's friends were back to reality, the boys were now conversing with him while ino inspect him from head to toe, hinata on the other hand were on a corner making circles with her fingers murmuring words no one understand except kira while having a dark atmosphere above her. When they notice the time it was already late, the rest of the day was spent with him explaining things, even mentioning the records that he found; of course jiriaya told tsunade beforehand not to tell naruto about kakashi's team.

After examining naruto's body tsunade told the rest that there's nothing wrong with him and though his chakra is still a little low but aside from that everything is ok, naruto then told them that he should be ready in two days, tsunade then announce that team Gai which consist of akimichi chouji, rock lee, inuzuka kiba, ten-ten and hyuuga neji. They will leave for Oni no kuni in two days together with sannin jiraiya and Uzumaki naruto. After the hokage state their mission she told them to prepare the things they needed and do what they need to do since they don't know when the mission will end. naruto was about to leave when tsunade told him that he should stay at the hokage mansion for the rest of his day , it was not an order but a request as someone who care and miss him so much. There was nothing he can do, he can't really decline her when she have an expression like that on her face, as if she's having a second thoughts about him going back to Oni no kuni where he can come across the organization that is after jinchuuriki's, after naruto her brat, he then told her that since he's tired he'll be going straight to bed, and tomorrow his going to visit iruka then konohamaru corp.

"Don't worry tsunade I swear on my life that I'll protect the brat" the white haired toad sage said to the person that is his old friend.

"You better be, because if something happened to the brat there's no place in hell you can hide your perverted butt" firmly said the female blond in twin pig tails.

"I know I know besides naruto won't be taken down easily there's also those six" said the white sannin.

"I know that! But akatsuki is different than other shinobi's, you of all people know that" shouted the hokage.

"Do you have a bingo book?" ask the toad sannin.

"Yes why you suddenly ask?" tsunade said with confusion on her voice at the sudden change of topic.

"Look for the moniker name silent blade, ghost" told the sannin.

"I know that moniker name, the only person in the bingo book with two alias and little information, has 5,000,000 ryu dead or alive, and no one has ever seen this person or know which village this person belongs" explained tsunade.

"They were only few witnesses who saw his shadow where he got the moniker ghost" jiraiya added "if this information can get relief so be it, you know him very well"

"what do y-" she stopped when she realize what jiraiya just said "don't tell me he's him?" she asked eyes small and voice low showing that she's serious.

Jiraiya just smiled at her and exited through the windows leaving tsunade stunned at the small but quite big information she got, while the center of their conversation were in bed and resting comfortably together with his six animal summons. The following day after picking a pair of cloths from the ones he bought from the shopping district he went to the academy, this time with the six accompanying him. Just like yesterday, there are people being taken to the hospital but unlike the first day the patients were less this time. When he arrive at the academy ground it felt very nostalgic, then he saw that the tree with the swing where still there dangling. Since he don't know where iruka is in the academy he expanded his range to find a certain chakra signature, it didn't take him long before he finally find iruka's chakra signature and walk off to the direction it was coming from. Luckily when he arrive at the room the students were just coming out for their break, he first took a peek from the door, he saw him sorting out some papers.

Iruka were checking the short test he gave out to his students when he heard a knock, looking up to the door's direction he saw a very attractive young man in civilian clothes, he was wearing a loose long sleeved half shoulder in dark blue color, ending at a hips length with a black animal fur around his shoulder, he was also wearing a cream colored knee length khakis. His dark brown booth's where a few inches below the knee it was the design he saw on display, when he was out buying a new shinobi sandals because the one he has have already worn out. He doesn't wear any forehead protector anywhere, (his hair were the same style when he first went out) but what caught his attention were his blond hair and blue eyes, there was also that rare necklace. Recognizing who was before him, he couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up and find his voice to speak up.

"Ukairi, naruto" were his words as he hold him close.

Naruto were surprise to find himself in a bone crushing embrace by the person he thought as a father figure "Tadaima, ruka" casually calling him this name was his form of including him to his family.

"I miss you" he said as his tears finally left his eyes "I'm glad your back home"

"Yea... But I'll be leaving again in the day after tomorrow…" the blond reluctantly said.

"Why you just came back, why leave again?" he asked pulling from the embrace.

For a moment he looked troubled, but it was gone before iruka even notice it and answered his question "mission"

He pulled him inside so that they can talk better, he was surprise and almost fell back when the fur around naruto's shoulder suddenly moved and spoke, that was also the time he notice the other animal with him. Naruto just gave him a smile and told that they have a lot to talk about.

`````_oo0oo`````_

Back at Oni no kuni, team kakashi arrived at the sancrea town at noon, while he, sai and sakura inspect a part of the town for any suspicious people. Mainly checking if the cause of the destruction they came upon is in town, only for one reason, it will be a problem if it was an enemy. Shino and shikamaru on the other hand were ordered to find an inn they will be staying, shikamaru knowing the true reason shino was with him just went along, as they were walking he notice a ramen stand, where he find is feet walking towards the eating place. Somehow it became habitual to him to eat ramen once in a while, and since they were already in front of it they might as well eat at the place.

The server greeted them politely when they sat at the chairs outside and ask for their orders, shino ordered pork ramen while shikamaru ordered miso ramen. As they wait for the food shikamaru look around the surrounding area and noted that the places were quite a distance from the inns they saw earlier. From inside the eatery they can hear a song being played, the singer have a beautiful voice, he heard the song once before when ino drag him to the music store to buy a newly released CD, it was the song being played that time. He tried to remember what the singers name was and didn't realize that he said it out loud, and was surprise when he received an answer.

"GALE" shino said.

"Excuse me?" he look at shino surprise when he spoke first.

"The song its singer is GALE" he stated in a monotone voice.

"…" shikamaru stared at him and as if knowing what he is thinking shino spoke again.

"my kekaichu and I like GALE's song, the voice is pleasant-sounding compared to others" he said with no hint that he's ashamed of what he just told.

"so.. your saying you're a fan" it was not a question but a statement and he was sure that he saw him blush for a moment.

As if the in cue their order were place in front of them at the end of their discussion, while he was looking inside the place his vision landed on the pictures on the corner and among them where the picture that caught his attention. The picture was a pile of empty ramen bowls, but it was not the bowls that caught his eye but the image of the background. And he was not the only one who notice that little information because he once again heard shino start a conversation which was very unusual.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me about that pictures over there?" he asked the owner, who happily oblique and told them the story of the pictures and afterwards when back to his job.

"Now we have proof that naruto's in this town" the young lad wearing dark glasses stated in a monotone voice.

"I knew your bugs where listening, that blond hair sticking out from the back of the ramen bowls is definitely his" said the one with a pineapple head muttering troublesome bugs and owner.

"I have to apologize first, my kekaichu can't pinpoint naruto's location.. They can feel his chakra but they're not sure if its naruto" he said putting his chopsticks down.

"Hey boss! We just came into town, any good inn you can tell us about?" he asked but the owner told them that all the town is famous for its hot springs, so all of the inns in sancrea are to the customers satisfaction and pointed at the small billboard just a few steps outside the ramen place.

Seeing the map of the whole town it was bigger that he expected, there were also quite a lot of inn around town with far distance from one another "I guess we'll just have to choose one of the inn among the those three… troublesome…" he said talking about the inn they pass by earlier and likely the only inns close enough to the ramen place.

After leaving the place and have filled their stomachs, shikamaru randomly pick the inn furthest away in which shino questioned his choice, saying that shouldn't the nearest one they choose but when shikamaru told him a small detail about a certain toad sage, shino found the reason logical. They then went to the said inn to get and reserve some room for their other three companions, it was pass 9 when kakashi and the others came to the inn with pakkun leading the three, 4 of the rooms were close to each other except for shikamaru's room. Although the inns attendant was reluctant to escort him to his room and since it's the only room available she has to follow the okami's order.

It was not that hard to realize the attendant's reluctant attitude about the room, from the information he have gathered while waiting for his other teammates. His conclusion was it was about the person who stays at the room beside his, who is away at the moment. Most of the attendants were calling him _ouji-sama_, at first he thought that he might really be a prince but thinking back to the girls attitudes, cross that thought and choose the other possibility, that the ouji honorific were just their choice to call him. Most people check out if their leaving for a few days to save money, so he must be from a wealthy family if he can leave the inn without checking out. Even so shikamaru was glad at the room arrangement away from his troublesome teammates, the next day kakashi and shino went to find a certain blond while the others were left behind in the inn. Which was no problem to them, sakura enjoyed the _onsen_ completely while sai draw the sceneries of sancrea. Shikamaru on the other hand stayed on his room to sleep; he told the staff beforehand for the food to be left in his room where he will be eating. He also enjoys the hot springs with his own pace.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT... I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...(o^_^o)  
**


	6. the meeting

**Ohh! Finally got done fixing this chapter, It was supposed to be uploaded two weeks ago but got too relax at the holiday vacation and got lazy (-o_o- ) hehehe….and sometimes i got too absorb in reading that i forgot to continue writing the story. then two weeks later i re-read my work and found the scenes were scattered ( Y-Y) so it took time to get them together and add some more additions to the story.….and guess what what i saw! i can't believe i got more than a thousand views! ( O o O ) **

**Oh! Before I forgot I would like to thank these people for pushing the blue button; listing Winds of Destiny to their favorite and follow alerts!( ,,^_^,,)**

**Lightninghsw**

**Lil Kaji 29**

**Risuna-phenix**

**ShuOi**

**Silverbrokenfang**

**Strx2fallen6**

**ThexXxAngel**

**foxgirl1998**

**goddessofsorrow**

**himesan-22**

**kakashisGirl33**

**rain ravinlin**

**twilightseriues**

**Artic-fox 14**

**ninetailedvixen1**

**misteriosayuri**

**enjoy reading (-^_^-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto; anime or manga, or any of their characters but I do own the story of this fic and the OC's.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

'Summon's talking'

* * *

Rays of light that indicates that it was already morning woken naruto from his peaceful sleep, unwilling to get up from the bed's comfort he borrow his face in the pillows; but a call from kira awoke him more. The crimson tiger asked him if it's alright not to tell the Hokage about the accident that occur a year and few months ago, for a second he thought of it again, he didn't want to tell his godmother what happened; even his master jiraiya haven't told her yet; and they were about to prepare for their journey for oni no kuni. Kira and the others understand his reasoning; after changing his cloths he went to the office where tsunade is, since it was already past 7; to do some unfinished business before he find jiraiya although what he was about to do will surely got him scolded by a mad big chested blond but it's worth the trouble.

````At the hokage tower````

Tsunade was having tea when the whiskered blond went to see her, he didn't explain anything to her; just told her to stand straight, with his right forefinger and middle finger he touch the forehead of the older blond. With his left forefinger and middle finger he touch the center of her chest; slowly the blond boys hand started to glow violet that started to spread to tsunade's body. Both of them stayed like that for 30 minutes and when the blond boy withdrew his hands he panted and wiped away the sweat from his face. The older blond knew that the boy did something but doesn't know what it is, she only felt better; like all her stress was taken away. Looking at the blond boy she treat like a brother she frown, in just a short time he was quite exhausted, the blond then look at her and smiled; asked how she is feeling, after answering him the blond boy explained what he just did. With the knowledge he got from the scrolls of Uzushiogakure he combine it with the new ability he got from a certain accident and made the Jutsu he just performed to tsunade.

**Fukitoru fujunna no jutsu** was a technique the blond created after he read some of the medical scrolls on body ageing. According to what he read the body build up useless cells that the body can't expel and took the places that which the new cell should have taken up; consequently ceases the functions to work properly, thus the main cause of resulting in the ageing effect also known as the getting old.

"Gaki! Do you realize that you created a jutsu that would seek and destroy those _cells_, at the same time boost the healthy cells and tissue thus improving your body system!" the blond explained to his brother knowing how amazing the jutsu he created.

"Of course I know that Baa-chan! In short it make one body younger, and if you're going to ask if there's a risk or side effect the answer is no…" said the blond boy to the female hokage confirming that the jutsu is safe in all terms.

Tsunade stared at him and said "I sense that there's still something" the blond boy let out a sigh.

"Actually there's two…as you know baa-chan, the jutsu cannot take away the crinkly skin for it's a different function of the body, that's the first reason; as for the second reason the jutsu can be quite dangerous if someone like orochimaru learned it; after I created the jutsu I realize that it was more or less close to the thing that the snake bastard wanted" just hearing the snake sannin's name made the female hokage irritated.

The older blond clasp her hand hard comprehending what her blond brother just told her. "Immortality" it wasn't a question but a statement. "I assume that you made the jutsu a kinjutsu?"

"With Ero-sennin's advice I did…and just to tell you I only used the jutsu twice on people" this made the older blond raise an eyebrow as to who the other one might be.

The younger blond just gave her one of his bright wide smile and said "Ero-sennin" that made the female hokage deadpan but then smiled thinking that konoha' number one unpredictable knucklehead just got two of the sannin to their prime youth.

"I have one last question…estimated how many years did we get younger? Will you humor me please" she still can't get believe how her gaki has grown.

"Well I say the jutsu makes you 25 to 35 younger, that's the minimum and maximum that one can _de-old_, baa-sa…no nee-chan! Just take a test if you want to know what your age is" to say that she was shock was an understatement, the blond female didn't expect to be that younger; she really do have to do a test to learn how young she is and to rejuvenate her skin while at it.

Just like he predicted he did get in trouble for using up a 3 days of chakra; a slightly mad slug sannin plus young body equals a lot of pain. The blond rub his left cheek where the senju princess landed the punch though it was already healed, It didn't take long before naruto found the gama sennin; they talk about the preparation to travel the mon (gate), the plan was after the jump on the first gate he will leave a clone with enough charka for another jump for all of the team, while the original goes first to prepare their place to stay. Since the clone only has chakra for one gate jiraiya has to perform the jump for the last gate. He also told him that he will be leaving 3 of his summons with tsunade which is fey, shion and azul to be the hokage's guard.

* * *

That day at exactly 4 o'clock every member of the team has gathered where the gate is placed, the blond turned to look at his sister; with her special collagen lotion and 6 hours in the hot spring with special mixture of herbs good for the skin, the female hokage now stand before them; all in her glory, naruto then gave the 50 year old turned 23 (from tsunade's test she was 23 and wasn't wearing her jutsu to look young) several slip of paper to hide the gate once they're gone. Jiraiya were snickering at the team since they absolutely have no idea what they were doing in the middle of the forest, making sure they're all within the center of the zone of the seal; naruto walk to them and slammed his hand activating the gate for the jump without warning. Upon arriving at the first gate their other 6 companion immediately flew to the bushes to dispose some of the food they have eaten, at the background jiraiya's laugh can be heard while at the moment naruto made a clone and went ahead of them. He expect them to arrive at the inn a day later since six out of 8 people where first timers to the gate, even he was like that the first time.

Arriving at the last gate kira carried naruto back to the town while the three of them return to their realm to have some rest; since it has been decades since they last came out to the human world. While on his way to the inn he received many warm greetings. At the tsubaki inn (I just named the inn they're staying) he requested 7 rooms to be reserve for his companions arriving the same day or the next day, which the staff complies with no questions. Walking toward his room he notice that someone have occupied the room next to him; but too worn-out to even see or care who. Once he was done putting his things in the room he went straight to the hot spring to relax while he can, entering the open bath; he notice that no one was using it which made it all the better while he take his time to relax. Several minutes later after getting in the water he heard the door slide indicating that someone also entered the place although he can't see who it was since he was on the other side of the rock, the sound of water spatter were his only hint that someone entered the water, due to a habit of his no one will know he's there unless he make a presence.

The staff was making fuss more than usual; they were excited about something. The dark haired pineapple head saw them while on his way to his room, before he enter his room he heard one female staff gossiping; which answered and prove that he was right. The females so called ouji-sama is back, but that doesn't have anything to do with him; it was just troublesome that they were running around like ants looking for sweets, walking out of his room again he was now on his way to take a relaxing soak before he sleep. While taking his clothes off he saw another pair of cloths from the corner of his eye which was weird because he didn't sense someone's presence inside, now he was alert but once he entered the water he now felt a presence.

The dark haired pineapple head heard some water splashes coming closer but then stop, he too walk toward the sound earlier and can see someone standing there moving back and forth; seems like something was missing and was now searching for it. Now that he was close he recognize the somewhat familiar chakra signature and was now slowly getting closer to the person he hope who it is; just before the steam fades he called out to the shadow which made the said person look back to him at the same time the that everything can be seen; now that the steam were gone. Cerulean eyes met brown eyes it was like time slowed down as the shadow user take the sight in front of him, wet golden hair with droplets of water falling from the tips of the hair which he took note that have gotten long, his tan kissed lean body with tone muscles and the waters cascading on those flawless skin were just delectable to the eyes it was sinful.

He was brought back from his musings when he realize that he was missing something from his body, he immediately turned around trying to hide his bush; the blond boy then remembered that his towel was nowhere near his body and went beet red. The blond in embarrassment searched franticly for his towel and when his eyes landed on the blasted missing cloth it was on a hand reaching out for him to grab, at the same time the owner of the hand were trying to calm his uncontrollable beating heart and try to distract himself which was doing no good at all. If the pineapple head was someone else; he would have stained the water red and more or less died of blood lost from nosebleed. He once again turned after calming down to face the blond; who gave him a smile while still has a tint of red which made his heart; beat like crazy. Moments later just when the blond was to say something; he's flush face became pale and his body went limp and before he fell to the water Shikamaru was already reach out catching him by the waists, who quickly went out of the water; covered the blond in his arms and took him to his room so he can lay him on the futon (a pad like bed).

He didn't called sakura to check on the blond sleeping on his room since he wants to be alone with him; though it was just his selfishness but the blonds color were returning so there was no need to call the female iryo-nin. From the chair he once again watched the beautiful blond; the same blond who has taken place deep inside his heart, he became more beautiful, no more the baby fat he once had or the overly spikey hair; all of those were now replace by a very attractive face and longer hair that almost reach the shoulder and you can almost mistook him for a female. He also looks like his father the yondaime hokage; yes he knows he also knows about the kyuubi; it was not that hard to figure out if you have the right information; he isn't a nara for nothing. As for who the bonds father was; he started to notice a year before naruto left, whenever he was on the hokage office; chocolate eyes would always find its way to the deceased yondaime hokage's picture; he then notice that blond was like the miniature version of the yondaime, Namikaze Minato. During one of his research he came upon a female named Kushina – she died the day the kyuubi attacked the same day the young hokage died and the same date of naruto's birth. She was also said to be the last person remaining from uzushiogakure; she was also the only one with the surname of Uzumaki, and was said to be in relationship with Namikaze Minato; all that follows was evident.

Said blond open his eyes scanning where he is when a voice spoke to him.

"You're in my room…you suddenly fainted that's why I took you here since I don't know where your room is" the blond look up to him suddenly remembering the event on the open bath and turned slightly beet red.

It was amusing for Shikamaru to see him blush and can't help to think that he was just adorable, then the blond spoke "thank you shikamaru… my clone dispelled so the exhaustion escalated when I received the memories while I'm low on chakra" he stood up which made him lose balance and Firm arms catching him before he fell.

"You should be careful since your still low on chakra" the dark haired boy was worried and took him by the arm out of the room.

The blond was startled when he was being led out of the room; that's where he realize their location "you were just beside my room" making the lazy man look at him "are others here too?"

Before Shikamaru could answer they heard a voice "naruto?" several steps away a silver haired one eye jounin stood there looking at his former student.

"Kakashi! So this is where you where…is sakura here too?" the blond said happily "_kakashi? No suffix?"_ thought the one eye jounin, the blond then flared his chakra to locate his teammate and finding two more but doing so made him black out and lose balance again; this time the jounin catches him.

"He's chakra drained kakashi-san…seems like he just got back few hours ago, we were about to go to sakura's so she can take look at him" "_I didn't know they were on a first name basis without the suffix!"_ thought the shadow wielder as they were walking towards where their pink haired companion is.

"I wonder how he got this drained. He was always so energetic that sometimes I imagine him doing the youth shouting thing" the jounin said absentmindedly that Shikamaru look at the kakashi like he was crazy.

"That's troublesome kakashi-san...you do not want naruto imitating _that_ person, "_particularly if he's going to wear that tight thing; that's dangerous! Specially now_" the silver eye jounin wants to hit his head just for thinking about that "_do I miss that?...nononononono! Definitely no"_ was the thought running inside his head.

* * *

Somewhere in town while looking for the way to tsubaki inn; two green spandex wearing shinobi sneeze then.

"ACHOO!"

"Someone must have been talking about youth!" said the spandex wearing jounin.

"Your right, Gai-sensei! It's the power of youth" the smaller replica said both fist in front of his chest looking at his role model.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

A/N: you know the drill (''=_= )

* * *

The blond was now resting in his room after sakura's examination, Shikamaru was also there looking after him; waiting for the blond to open those captivating cerulean eyes. A pink haired kunoichi then call out asking to enter the room, she walk up to check on naruto's vitals' and smiled when all others was okay; the blond now only have to rest. She was surprise when her jounin sensei came holding an unconscious blond that was her absent teammate two hours ago.

````Flashback````

Walking through the hallway staff of the inn came running to them asking what happened crowding them that they can't walk pass the mob of females looking at their prey. A lazy pineapple head were getting annoyed and was about to use shadow binding when the Okami-san came and disciplined her rude staff, once some of the females were gone she saw what they were fussing about and walk closer so she can fix the yukata that slip off of the sleeping blond and stroking the hair that has covered his face; noticing how pale his tan skin have become and a worried face clearly seen at from her pale features. The one eye jounin almost nosebleed at the scene while a certain pineapple head muttered troublesome females and troublesome attractive blond; he then told the mistress that they're on their way to their companion so the blond can be examine. Afterwards they found their pink friend coming out of the onsen; kakashi called out to her which surprise the iryo-nin, her green eyes then landed on the blond person held by the silver haired man, the sight of her jounin sensei holding a beautiful boy like princess almost made her have a nose bleed. She was even surprise to realize who the blond was and quickly examine him for any internal injury, and was taking a lot of control not to blush as she do the examination; since there was no physical one but only found out that he was severely low on chakra; they took him back to his room which was just next to shikamaru's room. The silver haired jounin and the pink kuniochi then look at the shadow wielder giving him a look "_naruto's the ouji-sama?"_ the lazy ninja just nodded and opened the door of the blond's room.

````End of flashback````

Opening his eyes; he saw that he was at his room and across him was someone familiar, who he hasn't seen since he left for training with jiraiya. Discreetly moving out of bed; careful not to awaken the shadow nin; who he knows is tired for looking after him for however long was he sleeping. Since he was now on official shinobi mission; he thought that he should at least wear shinobi clothes, he was really getting used to wearing civilian attires since it was less eye catching to other shinobi's. The blond decided to wear the clothes he got not too long ago from the toad sage on his 15th birthday; he was told that his mother made the outfit, to be given when he turned 15; tradition of the Uzumaki mothers. The Rasengan was supposedly to be taught by minato as his birthday present but he already knows it. After dressing up he went to search for his comrades if they have arrive or not, flaring up his chakra he searches for any familiar signature (which by the way he's radius is about 3 to four miles) then he found them, four inside the inn, among them a signature he doesn't recognize; six others inside the town and a certain self-proclaim super pervert was not among them. The answer for that he already knows.

* * *

On a hot spring somewhere; on a nearby bushes a white haired man with red line marks on his face sneeze so loud that made the entire woman who was bathing turn their head to his direction igniting the females wrath. the long white haired man run for his life calling his mother for help.

* * *

The golden haired boy stop on he's track when he thought he heard a loud cream which immediately caught the attention of his admirers, one after another the females was pushing him in a corner with questions, luckily for him the mistress of the inn came shooing them off the guest who happens to have just recovered.

"_Whew! I almost forgot how scary fangirls are_...! Thanks a lot Sae-san, if you didn't call them off they would have kept me here and never got to meet my friends" said the blond to the beautiful orange brown haired female walking toward him.

The inn's mistress paled if she could ever be paler and quickly bow 90 degree "oh my! I apologize for my workers imprudence! I will surely discipline them on manners"

"Please sae-san it's alright! they didn't know even know I was coming anyway" the blond smile to ensure that there was no harm done.

"If you say so…but please allow me to invite you to a tea as an apology naruto-sama" the blond had no choice but to accept her offer.

* * *

The tea was great it was the first time he tasted tea like that; it was also the first time he saw a tea ceremony; it was so calming that he didn't realize that it's been two hours. While the inn's mistress were cleaning up he once again flared his chakra to search for his comrades; finding them all inside the inn, as if on cue a female staff knock; given permission, she slide the door enough to show her and told them of the blonds companion looking for him. The orange brown haired hostess told the female worker that she will personally escort the blond; closing the door the worker went to tell the new guest that the person they're looking for will soon arrive.

After fifteen minutes later from the doors of the room special team kakashi and youth were residing; a knock was heard; revealing a beautiful woman with orange brown hair when the door slid opened and bowed down at them in greeting.

"Okyaku-sama… sorry for waiting naruto-sama is here" there were only one thought among them _"naruto-sama?"_

"Yo!" came the blonds greeting when he slid open wide the door.

The inn's mistress stood up and look at the blond "naruto-sama, if you need anything else just call for a staff"

"Oh! Okay! Thanks again for the tea sae-san, it was delicious" a hand came to cup his cheek which made some of the peers envious of the contact (mainly from the female staff and from the konoha team)

"Don't overdo yourself to much na-chan…" that one word made the konoha team froze on their spot "I know being a shinobi is dangerous… but still please be careful, I was very worried when I saw you very pale even natsu-chan is worried"

"_Sae-san? Na-chan? Natsu-chan?"_ these were the question on the minds of the konoha team.

Just when the blond was about to answer a sudden weight came to his legs and made a cute sound of oohff; followed by a frantic female apologizing about not being able to stop the young girl when she heard that the blond is awake. Eyes landed at the child who looks about 2 years old; who held for dear life at their blonds leg. The blond took hold of the young child and smiled which made some females faint, eyes widen and completely forgot their jaws on the floor (except sai, shino, Shikamaru and neji but the three did show a reaction) while inside the blonds head he was laughing so much from their reaction; same with a certain toad sage disguise among the female onlookers.

The young girl turned and looks at the female beside the blond and called out mommy; one word that made a silver haired jounin disintegrates. And for once the green beast of konoha was silenced by the scene. Deciding that it was enough; the blond signaled his mentor and after a little more conversation with the inn's mistress they were now all alone inside the room, door closed and a silencing jutsu activated. All the while team konoha was still stuck at their shock state except for some; the child, Natsu's appearance was the last straw for their mind shocking information on which Jiraiya caught on film from the camera he has.

Kakashi was nothing but a pile of white dust; Kiba was no better in a stone state with cracks; while Sakura, Shino, ten-ten, Lee, Chouji, Neji and even Gai was still white and frozen at the shocking sight and information. Shikamaru and Sai on the other hand were looking fine. Sai was a different story since he doesn't get what was happening; he doesn't know how to react while Shikamaru already figure out what was happening or what he thought might be happening; he hope. Those that were out were taken back to reality when the toad sage claps his hands loudly that sounded like a thunder; the toad sage now shows a serious face indicating that it was time to get serious on the matter at hand.

"Jiraiya-sama, earlier while waiting for naruto; we were talking about the reason another team were sent as back up for this mission" said the one eyed Jounin; knowing that the mission now has become an A class due to the danger they might encounter.

"So Gai has informed you, it makes the talk easier… from the information my spy network had gathered Akatsuki members are in this country and along the mission might encounter them" some of the rookie nine looked at their blond teammate by sitting by the window.

"Do you know who this members are jiraiya-sama" the branch family genius ask knowing well that those that were after his blond energetic friend were all S-class missing nin.

The others look at the toad sage waiting for him to answer "unfortunately no… that's why while traveling I recommend that all of you change out of shinobi cloths and travel at a civilians phase; to not attract too much attention to our large group" the team agree to the toad sages idea.

"Ne Kakashi" the silver haired Jounin was startled; he didn't even notice the blond move next to him, thankfully he was trained not to show that.

The blond smiled inside at he's ex-sensei's reaction "wasn't it strange that gai-san and lee are both quiet? He doesn't even go pestering you or go shouting about youth" it supposed to only be heard by the one eyed Jounin but he thought wrong.

Surprisingly said jounin spoke in a normal tone voice "that's because even my youthful self can't get used to that kind or travel within a day; in addition to that shocking scene earlier!" now it was the blonds time to be silent until he burst laughing out loud while the others just look at him.

"Oh! That!...hahaha…you think I'm the….hahaha!" wiping the tear forming from his laughs and tried to catch his breath.

"You're not?" asked the weapon mistress.

The shadow user look at his brown haired girl teammate _"of course not troublesome girl, concerning his situation having a child now is out of the question right now"_ he thought not noticing 2 pair of eyes on him.

"No I'm not… it's just so happens that I save sae-san before she lose natsu-chan" answered the blond while it was visible that some of his teammates were releasing a breath of relief.

Then the long white haired sannin spoke "he's also the child's god father"

"But man I envy you having a woman that beautiful with you, while I'm stuck with unat-" he wasn't able to finish he's word because sound of knuckle crackling and weapons were heard.

The blond sigh, and from the corner of the room a whimper and a call for help was heard "he never changed did he" receiving a _no not that much_ for an answer "luckily the room has a silencing jutsu" he then looked at the person beside gai's mini-me who has long brown hair and pupiless eyes which was not unnoticed by the brown eyes of the shadow wielder.

Once the pink haired kunoichi have finished puns- educating the inuzuka boy she walk back to where the others are "jiraiya-sama I think they should rest now, I don't know how all you got here so fast but I can see that they all need a day's rest" told the iryo-nin kunoichi.

"Sakura's right, whatever you did to travel a month's distance within a day i can see, since this guy's and that guy over there are still quiet" said the one eyed Jounin pointing his finger to their direction. In which they didn't get a feedback from resulting a sweatdrop from the team.

It was decided that they will depart after in two days, they now went to their own rooms to rest; only Shikamaru and naruto were left to walk the same hall to their rooms. Which on the shadow point were a good thing; away from their teammate's quarter's. Now that he was walking beside the blond; he notices that there was hardly any change at his height, being the shadow user a heads higher than the blond. As if the blond knew what he was thinking; gave him a look that says _don't you dare gave a comment about my height or else_.

"_Pouting like that makes him even cuter…huh? I just called him cute! Troublesome cute blond… my blond… now I'm calling him my blond; but I kinda like it; earlier he looked at neji…why? Does he like him? Does he find him attractive? Urg! Now I'm sounding like a teenage boy with a crush!.. Ah! wait I am a teenager with a crush….(sigh) so much for being called a genius, but I can't help it; just when I realize that I have feelings for him and was planning to tell him; he got stolen from me for a three year long training with jiraiya-sama. That pervert I hope he didn't do anything to my blond or else. but right now he's beside me; His golden flocks that have gotten long; I always thought that his hair would be tough, but I was wrong its very soft like silk that slips to my fingers and that beautiful blue eye that pulls you in their depths as you look at them, I always though his eye to be sky blue but now that I look at them closely their the color of the deep ocean"_ thought the shadow wielder.

Shikamaru was pulled back to reality when he heard naruto call out to him; he didn't even realize that he was staring at him while his hands were playing with the blonds hair, which he immediately pulls back and step back trying his own blush from the blond. He apologize and curse himself for being too indulge in his thoughts but seeing the blush from the blond cheeks made him wonder; seems like even being with the famous writer of the icha icha for 3 years didn't make the blond immune to simple display of fondness. A smile then appeared to his lip which was rarely seen even by the shadow user's best friend, they both then went inside their rooms to rest.

````Naruto P.O.V`````

What just happen? We were just walking moments ago and when we arrive outside our room and I was about to say good night to him, I then saw shikamaru staring at me like that time at the outdoor onsen. His eyes express something, I remembered now; I have seen those eyes several times before in the past. Whenever we were together; I would see those eyes for a split moment. But the way his eyes me made me uncomfortable and froze still when hands crept up to touch my hair, gathering my golden flock for his hands to play with and not realizing that we were a little closer to each other. Now I'm starting to get a little self-conscious; by the way shikamaru's brown eyes were looking straight at my own cerulean eyes; finding my voice I called out to him; thankfully Shikamaru heard me at first call and by the way his reaction were, he didn't realize what he was doing either since he apologize immediately. He step back from me; I saw him a little red too and so was my face, because I'm really embarrassed at what just happen But when he look at me again one last time and gave me that smile I felt something in my gut and sometimes that feeling indicates trouble. Then he and I went to our own rooms; while I hope that there's nothing awkward between us tomorrow.

`````End of P.O.V`````

* * *

**A/N: naruto's special summons do have to go back at their realm to rest; even though they can stay in naruto's realm longer than normal summon (e.g. frog summon) they can heal wound and recover their strength back at their own realm than the human realm.**

**A/N: so what do think of this chapter? Is it good? Is it bad? If you have opinions play tell… so please don't forget to review and comment! (o)**


	7. contact and accident

**Hi guys i just riposted this chapter there was an error on naruto's age i wrote 15 but he's 16, sorry to those who have read this chapter for the error (i-i)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto; anime or manga, or any of their characters but I do own the story of this fic and the OC's.**

* * *

The team was now ready; pack all the things they need, food, water, cloths, weapons and all of them were now wearing casual cloths so that they can be seen as civilians; they were now just waiting for their _ouji-sama _as they like to tease the young Uzumaki outside of the town. After waiting for another 10 minute; sakura had enough and asked neji if he could spot naruto weather his on his way or not. It was one thing if a certain silver haired one eye jounin was late but not a hyper energetic blond; as they were watching the pink haired kunoichi release her steam on a nearby tree. Their attention was taken when a ring resounded the area indicating that the young lad with white lavender eyes have activated their clans doujustu; and was very intrigue at his facial expression moments later, when they turn their heads to the direction the young hyuuga is facing; all froze at the sight of the towns path.

"Why do I feel that; _that_ happened before?" asked the pink haired iryo-nin while holding a hand on her nose which was not gone unnoticed by the others.

"Well… munch…munch… It did" said the young akimichi munching at his chips at hand; while team kakashi deadpan looking at the bodies of townspeople left scattered by a very gorgeous blond.

"YEAH! IT'S THE EFFECT OF NARUTO-KUNS YOUTHFULL GLORY!" shout the mini-me version of gai.

"What a drag" muttered the shadow user; this time the other's deadpan.

"So much for not attracting attention" said kiba followed by akamaru's bark of agreement.

"Sorry I'm late, some girls chased me so I gotta ran from them; their so fast and their not even trained shinobi's!" exhaled the blond while catching for his breath.

"Is it him or the excuse really believable?" the one eyed jounin said.

"Well it's more believable that your lame excuses kakashi-san" told the black haired boy; with a sickly sweet smile fixed on his pale face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side looking at his companions "what are you guys talking about?" asked the dense blond.

"_Doesn't he realize that it's about him?"_ were the same thought of the combined members of team kakashi and youth.

The man with spiky long white hair laughs out loud while a certain white lavender eyed jounin spoke "I guess something's not change"

"Troublesome…" muttered shikamaru though no heard _"him looking like this in casual clothes will just attract him unwanted attentions! Whoever was it said that civilian clothes were a good idea were so wrong!"_ thought the dark haired shadow user.

"YOSH! NOW THAT WERE ALL HERE LET'S ADVANCE TO OUR YOUTHFULL JOURNEY!" team konoha just sigh at the gai's loud voice and thought that they wouldn't mind having the quiet version back.

It has been 3 hours since they left and with their phase; they haven't really gotten that far. The group travel with a phase a little faster than civilians and more like merchants; how they wish that the two spandex wearing would stop with their loud ranting about youth and beating their rivals. Many of them have expected that the one mostly noisy would be the blond but to their surprise he was not; each of them are occupied doing their own thing. Sakura is checking again her bag searching for her gloves, Sai is drawing whatever caught his attention on the way, Chouji is as usual just munching on his favored chips, as for Gai and Lee they're doing their usual thing, kakashi is being kakashi, shino's sending out his Kekaichu to scout the surrounding, ten-ten is contemplating if she should ask naruto to teach her fuinjutsu, neji's just his usual self same with kiba while akamaru walks beside the dog nin.

As for a certain pineapple head he kept stealing glances at his blond while the said person also kept glancing at certain long brown haired boy and at the toad sage. The shadow user had been asking silently why naruto kept looking at neji; a frown on his face at the many question came that he has no answer. One of his questions were why is the blond quiet; he knew that he might have grown being loudmouth but he wasn't sure, even with the time given to them to prepare before they left the town; he wasn't able to get to talk with naruto. Whenever he would try to approach him the females or males would get in the way; annoyingly that he was on the verge of using Kage Kubishibari no justu with them. While his lost on his thoughts he didn't realize that the blond was also stealing glances at him.

One of the reasons the golden haired boy was silent is because of what happened two days ago at the inn, about those eyes that tells him something; he also noticed that shikamaru would look his way from time to time. It's been 2 weeks After they left the town; another couple of hours and the sun will set, so they set up camp; they were given each task to do by pair, and kakashi _coincidently _assigned naruto and shikamaru at preparing their food; while shino and kiba set the tents which also be shared by _two_. Chouji and sakura search for fruits and wild vegetable or herbs, neji and sai check the area perimeter and ten-ten and lee went to get some firewood; as for kakashi, jiraiya and gai they are having a talk concerning the mission and making plans for precautious. You will never know when an enemy came to attack especially if it's from A-class missing nin, and some minor treat from bandits of thieves; if they were mistaken as merchants.

"_That Cyclops! It's always me and shikamaru! D..did he knew? Was he nearby? No nobody was there, Maybe it just his whim and paired us randomly"_ thought the blond while cutting the vegetables and clumsily cuts himself; catching his partner's attention with a yelp.

The shadow user turn is head his head swift to his left and took a step closer to the blond "oy! What happen?" asked the pineapple head jounin.

"Ah! no it's… I just cut myself a little" he answered; turning away, trying to hide his bleeding hand knowing that it will heal instantly, but a sudden pull at his hand turn him around.

"It's bleeding, troublesome your clumsy as ever" the blond tried his best not to blush, as the shadow user clean his cut.

From the corner of his eye shikamaru watch as the blonds face turn slightly pinkish red _"how cute!_...there! try to be careful next time, it's a drag if you keep injuring yourself" he then slowly slid his hand off; lingering momentarily at the tip of his slender middle finger and giving the blond a short glance straight in his cerulean eyes.

"Oh! Th..thanks i..i'll be sure to be careful" looking away, hiding the that blush has appeared on his face _"God! I stuttered! I didn't caught that disease hinata has did I? And I shouldn't be embarrassed! Why do I feel uncomfortable? Yes! It's because of those eyes! He's giving me that look again though I don't know what that look means urgh! I think I should talk to Ero-sennin"_ the blond thought.

"_Damn! he's so adorable!"_ thought the shadow user; knowing now, that with his simple gestures and contact, he get a reaction from his adorable blond; that all he did and will do from now will not be futile at all.

After finishing their dinner; they were now cleaning up the plates on a nearby river, they could have clean it up easily with a water jutsu but the team was advice not to use any ninja skills, which was like a form of training too. But will do so if necessary; given the situation really dangerous. At the river, the blond was really nervous because they were alone; yes they have been alone before but that was different, everyone was close by. Different to the situation at the present, shikamaru can see that the blond were somewhat tense since they were alone not that far from the campsite; still the shadow user were happy that to some degree the blond boy next to him was aware of his being.

Albeit his nervousness he tried to work fast so they can return to the camp quickly, focusing only at the plates at hand, the blond stiffen when a hand came up to wipe the lathers that landed on his face. Blush crept to the blonds face at the shadow nin's gesture; it was awfully silent, only the sound of running river were heard and a small smile grace the shadow nin's face. the silence were broken when they heard Chouji calling for them to hurry back, which made naruto jolted up and slip by the river side; bracing for the cold waters impact he closed his eyes, but instead of the cold water warm arms welcome his fall. He didn't dare to look up to see who caught him and know that his face is tinted pink, but when those arms momentarily tighten before losing up again because of a presence a few steps away. Letting go of the blond whose beet red from embarrassment; the shadow nin once again grace his face a smile which was becoming more and more permanent lately, as he watch the adorable blond grab the dishes and hurriedly went back to their camp.

The shadow nin raised an eyebrow at his befriend "what is it?" he said lazily at the person walking toward him.

"What was that?" asked the big guy with shoulder length spikey brown hair.

"Nah! Naruto slip when he stood up and I just caught him, by the way nice timing _and troublesome timing too"_ his friend stared at him long, reading the shadow user "what?"

"Shikamaru…your making a move on him are you?" there was no answer just silence "I know you like him for a long time but make it low profile you don't want to frighten him" said the big guy to his friend.

"_Sigh… its troublesome how good you are observing people Chouji…_ I know, but I can't help wanting to tease him" his friend just smiled at him and motioned for them to get back camp.

Another week have past; he was coping with the fact that his tent mate is no other than shino, it was not bad and he kinda like his bugs, which by the way made shino very happy though it was not seen due to his high collar. The bugs were friendly and wasn't afraid of his chakra, he doesn't even have to worry they (the bugs) would tell shino about it since he already concluded that he might have known about the kyuubi since the academy days. And to his unspoken question the bug user answered him which startled him since he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, it was one of his flaws while deep in thought he would lost of his surroundings. Out of the rookie nine shino were the one close to understanding the blonds' situation and he was also glad that he didn't think of him as the kyuubi, the bug user's reason was there was a difference between the kunai scroll and the kunai inside.

One evening naruto finally decided that today he would talk to jiraiya, and thankfully the hermit was alone by the lake. For once the toad sage listen to him without interrupting his talk, he told him what happened on the onsen albeit the red tint on his face, the eye contact, the unknown emotion he saw on those brown eyes, small body contact like hands brushing accidentally, shoulder bumping and the new one was the blonds back on the shadow nin's chest when he tried to get his paper unstuck on a tree branch and so much more small gestures. There was also that smiles directed to him that made him uncomfortable like he can't breathe, beside him the toad sage were grinning ear to ear; knowing well what his godson situation is and about the shadow nin he already knew it was easy, he wasn't a renowned novelist for nothing. But before he could explain it to his adorable godson realization came to him concerning something he almost forgot.

"Gaki" the blond turned around, the toad sage calling him in that tone means it's something serious "because of the situation we almost forgot it that month" the hermit stated.

Eyes widening "I forgot! But it's no problem" but the hermit gave him a stern look.

"It's not naruto, this time it's different to our other travel" getting a look from the blond that said _how different_ he sigh " because now we travel with animal characteristics, worst is their shinobi trained"

This surprise the blond, he hadn't thought about it "what do we do?" he stop to calculate "it starts today" dread came to him and starts to panic.

"You also can't call your summons, they will most likely be affected too" jiraiya added "try not to be alone or have contact with those two, we don't want and accidents to happen" he noted looking at his godson who has gone pale.

"By saying those two means it's kakashi and kiba right?" the blond just got a nod for an answer.

"be careful alright gaki… their both has territorial tendencies, I'm not that worried about kakashi but the other" he sigh "I'll work up a plan, but I advise you to tell them about that since we will be having a long mission together; also a week ago I sent tsunade a messenger also concerning that" the blond paled another level that can even win against sai's pale skin.

"_Why me? It starts today and I have to look out for two territorial person, I have to tell the team about that so they can help me in the future then there's tsunade-neechan!...sigh…I'm lucky this mission will take a long time"_ not noticing the 2 pairs of eyes in the shadows.

It's been 3 days and the blond was starting to get edgy, Just yesterday unknowingly he was left alone, and his ex-teacher used that chance to attack him fortunately jiraiya get to him first and luckily no one saw what happen. he have been feeling that someone is watching him and he know he's right. Somehow the toad sage was able to get the silver haired jounin back in control and explained to him the situation, and was now doing all he can to detain his urge to pounce on the adorable little blond and still will be going for another 10 days.

After another 2 days the group notices the change of character of two of their teammates and somehow it has something to do with a certain blond, sakura wanting to end the tense atmosphere that has been going on for six days now; strode to the person who she thinks the center of the problem. The blond sigh; seeing that his pink haired friend will not stop without answers, he prepared himself for the coming revelation to his teammates. And without further ado called out to the team to gather, he also saw the knowing look shino and jiraiya gave to him even from kakashi who was beside the toad sage to restrain him in case he got out of control. Taking a deep breath the blond asked the present rookie nine and team gai if they know about the accident 16 years ago, upon mentioning this gai and shikamaru already knew where its coming and what the blond planned to do; receiving nods and confirmations he then resumed to his explanation on the subject.

The blond then told them that the yondaime hokage didn't exactly defeat the kyuubi since her existence where a mass of pure chakra, the group didn't miss how the blond called the kyuubi she instead of the natural calling _it_. The blond continues to tell them that the yondaime sealed the kyuubi in a new born baby who hasn't yet fully develop his chakra on that night, few of them already connected the dots while the rest where shock to hear that; _that_ baby was none other than naruto himself, silence envelop them and the blond thought that if he didn't make it end quick he might break down. To their surprise the one who broke the silence where none other than the lazy shadow nin saying the exact same words shino told him, others then followed; tears that he was holding up now fell to his whickered cheeks at the relief of knowing that his friends these people who he call family accepts him. Arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders, arms who belong to his pink teammate her hands going up and down his back with a slightly teary eyes and a smile.

After calming down he took a deep breathe again, now that they knew the reason Akatsuki is after him it was now time to explain the real issue at hand and this time jiraiya step up to talk. To tell them about something which occurred a year and three to four months ago.

**````Story Flashback````**

20 months and few days after jiraiya and naruto left kohoha, they were on their way to a place called devils mountain in the snow country. What they didn't expect was to be welcomed by three Akatsuki members sasori missing nin from sand, deidara missing nin from rock and lastly kakusu missing nin from waterfall, the battle were fierce but jiraiya and naruto were on a disadvantage. Caught in a moments slipup naruto got sting with sasori's poison, jiraiya fought his way to help his godson but was unable to due to the two hindrances blocking him.

Jutsu's clash and cancel each other not missing a single momentum of the fight but when the enemy suddenly stop, facing him were no one; hearing a flap of wings he look up at the sky dread crawl to his body, eyes not black eyes not leaving the unconscious body of his blond godson. Just bas he was doing the sight to summon the toad boos his sight blurred, lost balance and fell to the ground wording a name before he pass out _naruto_; a cloak figure step out and stop a step away from the now unconscious toad sage and pick him up holding him like a sack of potatoes on his shoulders despite his smaller figure.

When the old hermit (he's still fifty here) woke up he was in an old hut, his injuries has been dress; he was out for a whole day on a nearby table he saw a letter with information on one of akastuki's hide out. The same location where the extraction is occurring at the moment, he didn't know who it was who help him or if the info was true of a trap but he doesn't care, he doesn't have any time to lose any information concerning his godson is useful.

It was so unreal that the hut was an hour away to one of Akatsuki lair, even in inside he haven't really seen anyone and he was starting to think that it might have really been a trap. Upon entering a suspicious area he almost lost his breath at the sight of his godson as the Akatsuki members extract the nine tailed beast out of his body. He threw all odds and attack head on the enemy knowing full well that he was out numbered, halting the ritual before it final extraction; at the back of his mind he can't get out the feeling that someone will be helping him on this battle of odds. And just like what he was thinking with a help from the kyuubi who he now called kurama, he was able to get close to naruto's body; and immediately reverse summon them to the toad mountain.

Upon arriving at the sacred toad mountain the toad boss was already by their side when he sense them coming, startled to see the kyuubi almost out of the young blond but focused on the more critical issue at hand naruto the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed beast is slowly losing to death. Kurama then spoke to jiraiya as the old hermit tried to fix the seal, saying that it was already beyond repair and that she know a way to save her vessel, with a bright flash of red orange light both naruto and kurama were envelop in the middle and when it subsided the kyuubi's chakra form were slowly disappearing telling the toad sage that his blond vessel were now safe, he was pulled back to like in exchange for hers. She also told him to take care of her little kit and that there might be some little side effects, before she completely disappeared; her fox snout nuzzled her kit's golden mane then vanished to thin air.

Since that day naruto was in a coma like state for two weeks, all in all it took him three months to fully recover and in those times even walking was hard on his body. The rest of the coming year were dedicated to train his new body some physical changes was he no longer has the whisker marks he had since he was technically given a new body made from his old, his features were more or less androgynous. He wasn't muscular or more exactly won't get muscular which was now the blond was stuck with a lean body structure, and one that won't ever get fat unlike his body before that would have an extra weight from time to time due to over eating ramen. He also has 14 days heat cycle every 3 months.

**````End of Story Flashback````**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if i didn't write a battle details i'm not good at that and by ended it here, i was getting tire and my eyes are getting droopy; that i might fall asleep while writing the story that happen like...almost every-time without me noticing. i will try to get the next one started after some rest. (=_=)**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND COMMENT! AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPETER.. (-_-)ZZzzz...**


End file.
